


"Свой"

by Nemhain



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Da Vinci's Demons, Historical RPF, Rinascimento
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Граф Риарио, повелитель Имолы и Форли, не любил что-либо делать просто так, даже если имел на то указания свыше. С самого начала было ясно, что Флоренция не примет назначение кардинала Франческо Сальвиати на епископство Пизы. Франческо переложил этот груз на плечи самого юного кардинала и своего племянника, Рафаэля. Кто, если не он, сможет лучше прочих договориться с дядей?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Свой"

Джироламо со злобным интересом рассматривал юношу, представленного ему как кардинал Рафаэль Риарио. Тому было семнадцать, и он был пожалован алой шапкой волею самого Папы Римского Сикста VI чуть больше пары месяцев назад. Кроме того, похоже, его дядюшка, Франческо Сальвиати, малодушно решил переложить на чадо всю ответственность за свое пизанское епископство. Малодушный выродок. И — к сожалению или к счастью — этот груз Джироламо по указке Папы предстояло разделить со своим племянником.

Мальчишка стоял перед Джироламо и смотрел прямо на него, гордо подняв подбородок. Он делал вид, что не боится, хотя только слепой не заметил бы, насколько ему неуютно. Рафаэль только-только появился в Риме и, похоже, не был в восторге от этого гадюшника. Он нуждался в поддержке и том, кто указал бы верное направление, не оскорбив его гордости.

Граф Джироламо Риарио делла Ровере, повелитель Имолы и Форли, владелец роскошного палаццо, приютившего юного кардинала в этот жаркий час итальянского летнего дня, улыбнулся и махнул гвардейцам и слугам, требуя оставить их наедине.

Рафаэль обеспокоенно посмотрел им вслед.

— Предпочитаю разговаривать с близкими людьми один на один, без лишних ушей, — улыбнулся граф.

— Мы не родственники.

— Надеюсь, ваши познания в сфере богословия глубже, чем в области генеалогии, — ухмыльнулся Джироламо, — племянник.

Он отошел к столу, что накрыли слуги, взял кувшин и налил им охлажденного вина.

— Я вижу вас в первый раз! — мальчишка в трудом скрывал раздражение. Похоже, ему претило просить помощи незнакомого человека, который, волею случая и любвеобильности Сикста VI, приходился ему дядей. И он не собирался без боя давать тому все привилегии, что имело это положение.

— Осторожнее подбирайте слова, кардинал, иначе этот раз может оказаться и последним, — Джироламо ухмыльнулся, протягивая ему кубок.

Тот посмотрел настороженно и внимательно, но кубок все же принял:

— Благодарю.

— Я надеюсь, вы понимаете, сколько неудобства доставило назначение другого вашего дяди на пизанское епископство…

— Я прибыл, чтобы просить вас помочь в этом деле, — спохватился, наконец, Рафаэль.

— Тогда выпьем за успех, — Джироламо поднял кубок и сделал глоток.

Кардинал Риарио поспешил повторить жест, хлебнул слишком торопливо, закашлялся. Он был забавен, угловат и еще не слишком уверен в себе. Он был церковником и клириком, но в этой игре нельзя прятаться в алтаре — настоящие враги притаились там же. Наивность и невинность в этой игре караются слишком быстро. Впрочем, кардинал, наверняка, догадывался об этом. 

— У вас есть какой-то план, я полагаю…

У мальчишки были густые вьющиеся волосы насыщенного каштанового цвета, по-церковному постриженные. Они не касались плеч и казались шелковистыми, как и кожа, покрытая легким загаром. Ее смуглость немного смягчала острые черты лица и некоторую их угловатость. Челка постоянно лезла в темно-серые глаза, и Рафаэль нетерпеливо поправлял ее. Джироламо, не скрываясь, изучал племянника, думая, как он преобразится в момент страсти.

— Конечно, — улыбнулся Риарио. — И вы играете в нем важную роль, — Джироламо отошел ко столу и поманил Рафаэля за собой. Тот послушно последовал за ним. Граф отставил кубок в сторону и резко обернулся к мальчишке, — но сперва примите мою исповедь, кардинал.

— Что?

Джироламо схватил его за запястье и дернул на себя, заключая в объятия. Юноша выронил кубок, попытался вырваться, но не преуспел. Граф цепко взял его второй рукой за подбородок и грубо поцеловал. Рафаэль даже не сопротивлялся. Джироламо ворвался в горячий рот своим языком, крепче сжал челюсть мальчишки, заставляя впустить глубже. Тот протестующе застонал.

— Да что вы себе… — начал было Рафаэль.

— Святой отец, — ухмыльнулся граф, — я грешен, — он говорил и споро подтягивал вверх подол кардинальской рясы. Дурманяще пахло пролитым на ковер вином. — Мне знаком грех гнева и злости, — он крепче обхватил юношу за пояс, чтобы тот и не подумал вырываться. — Я не могу сдерживать свои желания, — он укусил племянника за шею, а затем провел языком вверх по нежной щеке, сильнее вжал в себя, заставляя чувствовать, как беспокойно все его существо сейчас, как твердеет от желания его плоть. Второй рукой Джироламо оттянул вниз подштанники своей жертвы и мял теперь его ягодицу. Рафаэль вдруг подал бедрами вперед, будто пытаясь избежать прикосновений, но вместо этого только раздувая пламя, бушевавшее в крови Джироламо. — Я сладострастен, — граф сильнее сжал ягодицу Рафаэля и легко коснулся пальцами ануса. Юноша тихо выдохнул и вцепился в предплечья дяди.

— Это против закона Божьего, — пролепетал он.

Граф тихо рассмеялся и опустил и вторую руку на упругий зад племянника. Тот тихо застонал, краснея, и сильнее сжал пальцы. Джироламо становилось жарко, он дурел от податливости мальчишки: тот совершенно точно не понаслышке знал об этом грехе и понятия не имел, как ему противостоять. Джироламо шире развел его ягодицы, обвел пальцем его анус и надавил, проталкивая палец. Рафаэль глухо выдохнул в плечо и подал бедрами, выпячивая зад.

— Ты Дьявол! — яростно шепнул он, пытаясь скрыть рвущийся наружу стон.

— О, между нами уже появилась некоторая близость, — рассмеялся Джироламо, продолжая массировать анус Рафаэля и ловя губами его губы. На этот раз тот ответил на поцелуй — зло, но жарко, влажно, лаская его язык своим. Джироламо застонал от удовольствия, а Рафаэль победоносно ухмыльнулся, отстраняясь.

Джироламо заставил повернуться Рафаэля, заваливая его грудью на стол. Кардинал уронил какое-то блюдо, но на это никто не обратил ни малейшего внимания. Джироламо выше задрал рясу, с удовольствием оценивая округлый бледный зад, а потом сплюнул в ладонь, растер слюну меж пальцев и вновь надавил на промежность Рафаэля, вводя пока еще только один палец, но до самого конца. Тот задрожал.

— Я завистлив, Ваше Высокопреосвящество. Я жаден, — Джироламо чувствовал, как мальчишка становился все горячее внутри. Должно быть, его лицо уже залилось краской — кардинал Риарио совершенно не умел скрывать свой жар. Он ерзал, пытаясь уйти от прикосновений, но дядя не позволил ему. До боли сжав его бедро и заставляя замереть, Джироламо прибавил второй палец. — Я нетерпелив. Впрочем, ты тоже, — он тихо рассмеялся и резко двинул пальцами внутрь юноши. Рафаэль сладко вскрикнул.

— Прекрати, — шепнул он.

— Я непокорен. И лжив, — Джироламо и не подумал остановиться, только сплюнул на зад мальчишки, стараясь попасть на его анус и свои пальцы, и прибавил к ним третий. — Правда, я не лгу своим родственникам. Точнее, тем, кого считаю своими, — граф двигал пальцами жестче и резче, чувствуя, как племянник всем существом пытается впустить его глубже, подаваясь навстречу. Джироламо дернул подштанники Рафаэля, спуская их еще ниже. Он наконец коснулся нужной точки внутри юноши, и тот задрожал, издав какой-то хнычущий звук.

Джироламо чувствовал, как неприятно сжимают член узкие штаны. Он развязал гульфик и обхватил пальцами свою плоть. Рафаэль попытался обернуться: то ли выяснить, в чем дело, то ли как-то помочь Джироламо. Но тот не хотел этого. Не сегодня. Он отвесил шлепок по заднице Рафаэля, такой звонкий и сильный, что тот упал грудью на стол. Джироламо несколько раз резко провел вдоль своего члена рукой вверх-вниз и навалился на племянника, прижимая его своим весом к столу. Он чувствовал головкой своего члена его разгоряченный зад, но не входил, наслаждаясь предвкушением, и жарко целовал его шею.

— Какого черта ты заставляешь меня ждать?!

— Ах да. Я корыстен, — продолжил Джироламо. Рафаэль попытался изогнуться, насадиться на член, но у него ничего не вышло. Дядя рассмеялся и начал входить в него, прислуживаясь к ощущениям: своим и распростертого покорного мальчишки.

Несмотря ни на что, кардинал Риарио оказался узок. Внутри него было тесно и горячо, и терпение Джироламо кончилось, стоило ему войти до конца. Он вцепился руками в бедра племянника и принялся размашисто трахать его, заботясь только о своем удовольствии. Он пришел в себя, только когда сердце перестало биться в горле пойманной птицей, а тело расслабилось, покинув капкан наслаждения. Он почувствовал, как его семя изливается внутрь Рафаэля, и вышел из юноши, поворачивая его к себе.

— Ублюдок! — мальчишка был зол.

Его лоб взмок, волосы прилипли к вискам. Щеки раскраснелись, а алые губы заставляли Джироламо мечтать о том, как они сомкнутся вокруг его члена. Он мягко поцеловал Рафаэля, а потом отстранился, задирая спереди подол его рясы.

— Да, Святой Отец, — он кивнул, соглашаясь. Но оба понимали, что и сам Рафаэль такой же. — Даруете ли вы прощение моей душе?

— Нет такой епитимьи, что искупит твои грехи!

— Должно быть… и все-таки позволь мне помолиться с тобой, — Джироламо опустился на колени перед Рафаэлем. Одной рукой он прижал скомканный подол рясы к груди кардинала, а второй помог себе взять в рот еще напряженную плоть юноши. Тот застонал. Джироламо чувствовал, как не получившая освобождения страсть вновь поднимается в его племяннике. Кардинал Риарио глухо ругнулся, запуская пальцы в густые черные волосы дяди.

Был поздний вечер. Ночь заключила Рим в душные объятия и усыпала небо звездами. Под окнами изредка был слышен топот копыт и чей-нибудь смех — горожане расходились по домам.

Рафаэль зло оправил позаимствованное у Джироламо платье и недобро посмотрел на дядю. Граф, закутанный в одну простыню, на манер какого-нибудь римского сенатора, подошел к нему и обнял за плечи.

— Тебе идет, — он поцеловал кардинала в висок. — Твои вещи будут чистыми уже завтра вечером.

— Ты грешник, Джироламо. Господь никогда не простит тебя! — зло ответил тот, пытаясь отстраниться.

— А ты, племянник? — Джироламо запустил руку в волосы, заставил посмотреть на себя и коротко поцеловал. Рафаэль на миг обмяк в его объятиях, потянулся к теплу, но тут же заявил:

— Я тебя ненавижу, — и оттолкнул его.

Джироламо рассмеялся.

Кардинал Риарио раз за разом возвращался к графу Риарио делла Ровере и вовсе не из-за пизанского епископства и проблем с ди Медичи. Просто он понял, что может доверять только тому, кто считает его своим.


End file.
